


Lets be lonely together

by Orange_hill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, concerned bubu, not a christmas themed fic, platonic(?) jaeyong, readers discretion, room for possible romance, sleep deprived taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_hill/pseuds/Orange_hill
Summary: When Taeyong is at his lowest, Jaehyun is always there to pick up the pieces with him.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	Lets be lonely together

Taeyong has lost count of the number of days he's come home late. And by late, it means sitting in the recording studio the whole night, work on some of his unreleased songs and returning at the crack of dawn. Today is nothing different except an overall review of the progress he's made so far with the songs. Seoul's air has been getting progressively colder and at a time when people drape themselves in thick coats, Taeyong finds himself rather under-dressed in a thin white cotton tee and pyjama trousers. He feels cold and hungry. The oatmeal he had for dinner was barely sufficient to get him through the night without starving and so he makes a mad dash towards his car.

Its 6 in the morning and the roads are free of traffic. Taeyong gets lost in thoughts as his manager speeds down the lane. These days he hardly sees or interacts with his members and he almost feels bad for being so aloof and distant. Being a part of an ambitious project doesnt help the situation and it entails him to be constantly away from them and as their leader he feels he has failed them in a way. Their moments together consisted of taking long walks in the middle of the night, ordering takeaways during weekdays and cooking hearty meals together during weekends. Nowadays its like meeting up for convenience, for occasional interviews and public performances and honestly Taeyong doesnt know what to make of this situation. Its left a big gaping hole in his everyday life that not even being preoccupied with his work helps fill the void.

His mind is rife with negativity that he doesnt realize he's already home. He believes he can still call it home even though he's hardly seen around. The state of his room is a different case altogether. While most of the things are in order, there is a thin layer of dust thats settled on his desk and shelves and as much as the 'neat freak' in him is dying to clean it up before retiring to bed, his mind is not at ease. He wants to do the laundry or atleast play a game of PUBG because he establishes that he cant sleep with a racing mind. He wants to do just about anything to distract himself from the consuming thoughts of loneliness.

His members would probably be asleep except for Haechan who is a night owl just like him. Maybe he can go to him and challenge him to a game. And so as he makes way towards the youngest member's room he doesnt expect to see Jaehyun standing at the doorstep as well.

"Ah hyung you're home." comes the sleepy drawl and Taeyong almost coos at him. Almost. He resists before his mouth betrays him because Jaehyun looks absolutely adorable, his skin looking radiant, tickled pink from sleep and his clothes hang off his slim frame in the most comfy way. It almost makes him wonder how comfortable it would be to cuddle him at this point. Again he resists. He misses seeing Jaehyun like this.

"Oh uh...ya. What are you doing here so early?" He asks him.

"Haechanie wanted to play a game so....he called me over." Jaehyun pauses to yawn in the middle and Taeyong is immediately reminded of little Jaehyunnie who used to wander into his room in the middle of the night to sleep over. He remembers all those nights where they would talk and talk for hours and sleep on the same bed and before he knows it he's long gone in his train of thoughts. He badly wishes to relive those moments.

"Hyung hello! Are you listening?" Jaehyun's voice brings him back to the present.

"Uh yeah...you were saying?"

"I said lets go back to sleep. He is probably asleep too and you look like you've had a rough night." And proceeds to head back upstairs only to see Taeyong rooted to that spot.

"Is something the matter hyung?" his voice drips with concern as he notices Taeyong unresponsive.

"I...I cant sleep." He hears Taeyong say in the most timid voice possible. He gives Taeyong a once over and it literally breaks his heart to see his beloved hyung hunched over, tired beyond capacity and still unable to catch some shut eye. This is a highly emotionally perturbed Taeyong he is seeing for the first time after many years.

"Its ok I'll probably read some book or some-" As he sees Taeyong return to his room, he yanks him back by his wrists. There is no way he's gonna let him go back to bed alone in that state. Not on his watch.

"Come with me." Is what he says as Taeyong cluelessly follows him to his room upstairs. Jaehyun's room is a complete 180 compared to his. Minimalistic and free of clutter and neatly organised with only his essentials whereas his is extravagant, teeming with trinkets, collectibles and potted plants. Polar opposites, just like their personalities yet so tangibly alike that its weird to realize it sometimes. He sits on the mattress and lets the coverless state of it slide for now. He stuffs the thought of confronting Jaehyun about it and reprimanding him for it some other time in future perhaps. Right now he is busy wondering what Jaehyun has in store for him. What miracle cure he has for this insomniac?

"What would you like to have? Chet Baker? Frank Ocean? Or can I interest you in some Cigarettes after Sex?" His voice dips an octave or two at the last word as he looks at Taeyong suggestively and that earns him a stink eye.

"Knock it off will you?" Jaehyun gives him a sly smirk with a good display of dimples and everything while Taeyong's cheeks flame up in embarassment. He places the vinyl in his turntable and plays the album while staring unabashedly at Taeyong.

"What? Is this your idea of putting me to sleep? Play 'Pink + White' and stare at me?"

"Well...is it working?" His eyes stare at him brimming with childlike hope.

"Debatable. I am gonna lie down."

"Great. We can talk. We havent done that in a while." A moment later Taeyong finds Jaehyun lying down beside him and immediately goes stiff. He figures he should have gotten used to finding Jaehyun relaxed on the bed they were sharing since they have done that a lot of times in the past but there is something about this whole situation that never fails to evoke certain stirrings in his heart.

"What are you doing?" He must be a colossal idiot for having asked that question because one, he is the guest. Two, this is Jaehyun's bed so he can do whatever the fuck he wants and three which is completely off topic, Jaehyun looks at him with such untold fondness that he feels those familiar stirrings in his heart. This takes him back to his days as a trainee except this time the roles are reversed. Back then Jaehyun used to seek him out for comfort and now he is doing the comforting. Things have come full circle since then and Jaehyun has certainly matured wonderfully.

"You ask too many questions hyung. Just relax and let me sing you to sleep." He sings along to the soft tunes effortlessly and Taeyong is immediately wrapped in a cozy, comforting blanket of warmth. He feels like he is home for once after God knows how long. As much as he is craving for some well deserved sleep, all of this is making him even more emotional.

"I missed this so much hyung." He hears Jaehyun say as he interrupts his singing. All of a sudden he feels arms wrapping around his torso and bringing him close to a sturdy chest. Great. He guesses this is where he cries his eyes out from an avalanche of feels. But he doesnt.

"Jaehyunnie...no cuddling. I am still gross." He says in his defense but Jaehyun merely laughs it away, his rich barritone filling Taeyong's ears. He wonders if Jaehyun can be any more perfect. No wonder the fans are crazy about him.

"You're a tough customer. Very demanding." He says but despite the harmless taunt doesnt let up on his hold around Taeyong.

"You're a good person. You're the most hardworking person I have ever seen. It doesnt matter if you're away most of the time. I understand. We all understand and you will always have our support. So you dont have to worry about us so much and keep doing what you do best, what you're passionate about..." Taeyong doesnt know what to say to all this. All the people he has been close to so far have always regarded him as someone who is closely guarded and detached. But here is Jaehyun dissecting and analysing his many layers and reading him like an open book. All of a sudden he feels like a heavy burden has been lifted off his shoulders.

"I am glad. Thanks Jaeh..."He gets interrupted as Jaehyun silences him with his index finger.

"You dont have to thank me hyung. I'll keep on repeating the same things over and over again if thats what it takes for you to stop worrying." He hugs Taeyong closer to himself if that was even possible and Taeyong feels like he would spontaneously combust with the sudden extreme closeness.

"Although if you insist, I can think of a way you can thank me." There is a sudden mischievous glint in his eyes that Taeyong feels cornered all of a sudden. Still, he urges him to continue with whatever request he may have.

"Go out with me on a date this weekend." If this impromptu cuddling session early in the morning wasnt enough, Jaehyun has the audacity to ask him out on a date of all things that catches Taeyong off guard. He laughs again seeing the turmoil he is put Taeyong through with his request and Taeyong cant help but laugh along with him.

"What do you say Taeyongie?" A boop on his nose makes him stop laughing.

"Alright. I'll go on a date with you." He sees Jaehyun's face bloom into the most endearing smile and his dimples cleaving his soft cheeks. What he doesnt expect to happen next is Jaehyun holding his face firmly between both palms and planting a wet smooch on his forehead. He is dumbfounded yet again.

"What's with you and all this skinship?"

"Shhh...Sleep hyung. Goodnight." Jaehyun's arms cage him in his warmth in the most comforting way possible that he is immediately lulled into sleep. The last thing he sees before his eyes close is Jaehyun saying something, his lips moving. He fails to hear what it is as sleep pulls him into dreamland.

_Sleep well, my love._

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Christmas even though its not Christmas themed.
> 
> I hope you guys can forgive me! I think you guys may get bored with these kinds of fics that I tend to put out often...
> 
> Its just..my brain cells aint functioning right now to come up with a festive theme this year. Believe me I tried and froze half-way and literally had to give up! ha ha
> 
> Anyway please give this fic of mine some of your love too and I hope I can rise up to the occasion.
> 
> Thank you all so much. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy New years. Love you.


End file.
